Mi Camiseta Tacos
by Japiera
Summary: One-shot. Tsukki no siempre es el más alto, y no siempre tiene las respuestas. Esto es algo que comprendería gracias a mi camiseta TACOS.


**Mi Camiseta Tacos**

 _Un TsukiYama friendship para una sopa miso_

 **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos

* * *

De Tsukki siempre han dicho muchas cosas. Pueden resumirse en tres, básicamente: (1) es un gigante, como toda su familia; (2) apenas come en el instituto porque en casa se zampa festines de carne humana; y (3) es un marciano/selenita y sus gafas, tal como la escafandra del buzo, le permite respirar y sobrevivir en esta atmósfera rica en nitrógeno y oxígeno. Todas estas ideas surgen por una cualidad de Tsukki, y es que él, es ridículamente alto.

Hay otros chicos que creen, especialmente de otros salones, que Tsukki en realidad debería cursar preparatoria, pero ha repetido muchos cursos.

A Tsukki le gusta decir que es hijo de gigantes alienígenos y se zampa festines de carne humana cuando llega a casa. Le irrita que crean que ha repetido cursos porque aquello hace dudar de su inteligencia. Tsukki es el más alto, y el más inteligente de la clase, y más o menos le gusta que así sea. Digo _más o menos_ porque no lo tengo del todo claro.

Pero Tsukki no siempre es el más alto, y no siempre tiene las respuestas. Esto es algo que comprendería gracias a mi camiseta TACOS.

·

·

La primera vez que aparecí con mi camiseta TACOS, Tsukki se agachó para estar a la altura del estampado de la camiseta y se acomodó las gafas. Nuestra diferencia de altura, era entonces de 20 cm, redondeando.

—¿Qué significa? —preguntó después de un rato, señalando el estampado.

Entonces recién empezábamos a estudiar el alfabeto occidental, y yo no sabía cómo leerlo. Pero allí estaba Tsukki, el rumor de sus hábitos alimenticios, y yo intenté darle una respuesta. Como era de esperarse, mi estupidez me dejó en ridículo al primer intento.

— _¿Sokatu?_ No lo sé, Tsukki. Es… una palabra occidental, _diría_.

—No —dijo Tsukki y yo me estoy meando—. Uhh se lee _takosu, diría._

—¿Ta...kosu?

—Los nombres occidentales se leen de izquierda a derecha.

Su alienígeno dedo índice, cruza una raya en mi playera que va de izquierda a derecha. Mis tripas no se derraman frente al piso, y veo en sus ojos, auténtica duda. He juzgado a este chico de la peor forma.

—Perdón Tsukki.

—No exageres, Yamaguchi —Tsukki separa mis manos juntas. Vuelve su mirada a sus apuntes y vuelve a meterse en sus propios asuntos.

·

·

Mis calificaciones en inglés seguían sin subir, cuando Tsukki se ofreció a explicarme las materias. El domingo luego de acompañar a mi madre al mercadillo, preparé mi mochila de cuero con los libros de textos necesarios, llevé un tarro de piña en almíbar, y me vestí con mi camiseta TACOS que se leía _takosu_. Eso creíamos Tsukki y yo. En casa de Tsukki, había alguien que sabía todavía más sobre inglés: Akiteru-kun, el hermano gigante de Tsukki. La diferencia de altura entre Akiteru-kun y Tsukki debía de ser de 40 cm. Mi diferencia con Akiteru-kun era para esconderse debajo de una mesa.

—Tadashi, sal de allí —me dijo Akiteru-kun.

Por cierto, mi nombre es Tadashi. Y yo salí de mi escondite básicamente porque no se puede contrariar a un gigante. Entonces Akiteru-kun, el gigante, sonrió.

—¡Tacos! Buena camiseta, Tadashi.

—¿Ta-ko-su? —preguntó Tsukki, poniendo énfasis en cada sílaba.

—Supongo que hay quienes lo pronunciarían así. Pero no, se lee _tacos_. TA-COS. Repitan después de mi: TA-COS.

Solo yo repetí después de Akiteru-kun. Tsukki en cambio, de pronto se le veía muy entusiasta frente aquel revelador descubrimiento. Y dijo:

—Hermano, ¿sabes qué significa?

—Sí claro. Tacos es una comida mexicana.

Y yo:

—Uhh, disculpa Akiteru-kun, ¿ _mexicana_ es una clase de condimento?

Akiteru-kun el gigante se dobló de la risa. Pero Tsukki tampoco reía, y yo supe, que Tsukki tenía dudas parecidas. La diferencia es que yo estaba escandalizado, a punto de echarme al suelo para pedir disculpas; mientras que a Tsukki le brillaban los ojos al comprobar una vez más lo inteligente que era su hermano.

·

·

Usaba mi camiseta TACOS cuando un chico de nuestra clase, dice que Akiteru-kun no es titular del equipo de vóley de Karasuno. Y usaba mi camiseta TACOS, bajo una sudadera con forro, cuando comprobamos con nuestros propios ojos que era cierto lo que decía aquel chico.

Tsukki no comentó nada en el regreso a casa. Nuestros 20 cm de diferencia se patentaron en el largo de los pasos de Tsukki versus los míos, y antes de darme cuenta, Tsukki ya había llegado a la intersección que separaban nuestros caminos.

—Ya, Tsukki, yo sigo por este otro lado.

Los 20 cm de diferencia no se notan cuando nos separan 20 metros de distancia. De sus labios no brota ninguna expresión, y sus ojos se han nublado. Agita una mano en un gesto lánguido, y continúa con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos.

Observe la silueta de Tsukki empequeñecerse a la distancia. Sus pasos largos se volvieron cada vez más lento, y si no fuera tan alto, creo que nunca lo habría visto detenerse y pasarse un brazo por los ojos.

En casa, guardo mi camiseta TACOS en lo más profundo de mi cajón.

No es necesario traer a la luz recuerdos innecesarios.

·

·

Tsukki dejó caer su mochila delante de mí, y extrajo de su interior un atlas. Lo abrió en una imagen que mostraba todos los continentes y me abordó con una serie de preguntas cuidadosamente planeadas:

—¿Te acuerdas que nos enseñaron que América no es solo Estados Unidos?

Y luego:

—¿Te acuerdas de ese país en forma de embudo que nos llamó la atención? ¿Justo debajo de Estados Unidos?

Sí me acordaba. Más o menos.

—¿Mekishiko? —Tsukki negó con la cabeza.

—Yo también pensaba que se leía así, pero no. Es México.

Una sonrisa extraña intenta marcarse en sus labios y sus comisuras tiemblan. Lo de Akiteru-kun no son todo mentiras, y conoce mucho respecto a la pronunciación correcta de palabras occidentales. Es un gigante después de todo, que se eleva por sobre nosotros. Sin embargo, la última pregunta de Tsukki me toma por sorpresa.

—¿Por qué ya no usas tu camiseta TACOS?

Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas. Antes de poder pedir perdón, Tsukki me ha dicho que no lo haga. Nuestra diferencia de alturas es de 14.6 cm.

·

·

Pocas veces íbamos al centro comercial, por un asunto más de distancias que otra cosa. Podría decirse. También ocurría que yo no sabía utilizar el transporte público, mientras que a Tsukki le daba lo mismo saber de esas cosas. Pero debíamos construir este diorama para un proyecto de ciencias, y luego del entrenamiento de vóley, fuimos juntos a comprar los materiales que necesitábamos. Con nuestras mochilas llenas de frascos de pintura al temple, imperdibles, y pelotas de _plumavit_ entre otras cosas, ya teníamos todo lo necesario para emprender el camino de regreso a casa, sin embargo, Tsukki parecía tener otros planes.

—¿Tsukki?

Mi amigo Tsukki se petrificó en mitad de una calle, concurrida de hombres gigantes en trajes, y mujeres gigantes que arrastraban carros de compra. Volteó hacia mí con ojos brillantes y por sus labios delgados, estaba a punto de asomarse una sonrisa.

Levantó un brazo y yo seguí la línea imaginaria que se desprendía de aquel dedo largo. Al otro lado de la calzada, entre una casa de cambio y una tienda de objetos plásticos, se apretujaba un local de color amarillo, con cactos dibujado en la fachada, y un cartel de neón sobre una puerta de goznes oxidados, se lee «comida mekishikana» escrito en _katakana._

Lo repetiré otra vez: _comida mekishikana_.

Se me hizo agua la boca. Al revisar nuestras carteras y contar nuestras monedas, caímos en cuenta que dinero ya no nos quedaba.

—¡Si te hubiera hecho caso y hubiera comprado la plastilina más barata ahora nos alcanzaría el dinero! —lloré y junté mis manos.

—No hagas eso. ¿Todavía usas esa camiseta…?

Queda pendiente para otro día.

·

·

Me vestí con mi camiseta TACOS. Tsukki se rascó una mejilla.

—¿Cuándo fue que creciste? —dijo, y a juzgar por el color de sus mejillas, se arrepintió de su pregunta.

La camiseta TACOS me queda ajustada, y si levanto los brazos, se me sube y se me ve el ombligo. No sé cuántos centímetros nos distancian, pero ni yo tenía que alzar demasiado la cabeza, ni él jorobarse tanto.

·

·

Aunque me iba pequeña, volví a colocarme mi camiseta TACOS.

Nuestras billeteras estaban llenas de dinero, y ninguno de los dos pensaba en escatimar en gastos.

 _Comida mekishikana_ , aquí vamos.

Seguía siendo el cuchitril encajado entre dos tiendas de giros distintos, con sus luces de neón parpadeante, y sus cactos dibujados en una fachada con la pintura desconchada. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez, y el deterioro parecía ser un mal augurio. Pero Tsukki y yo nos aferramos a nuestras chaquetas y entramos al restaurante de _comida mekishikana_. El nombre debió habernos dado alguna pista.

Allí no venden tacos, sino _takosu_ , y aunque ni Tsukki ni yo sabíamos cómo lucía un taco auténtico, estábamos seguros que de cualquier forma menos como nos los habían presentado.

Una masa delgada doblada por la mitad y envuelta en hilos de alga _nori_. Una bola de carne adobada, lechuga cortada en tiras, frijoles negros, cebolla en cuadrados, salsa de queso, pepino, y rodajas de calamar frito sobresaliendo de sus extremos. Complicadísimo de tomar entre las manos, y aún más de comer sin que se desparrame el contenido por los lados. Para ayudar, nos dejaron cubiertos occidentales. A Tsukki se le evapora el hambre cada vez que se siente abrumado, y yo lo veo adelgazar cinco kilos ante mis ojos.

—¿Seguro que un taco lleva calamar? —preguntó Tsukki tomando el tenedor al revés—. Esto… esto no se ve nada apetitoso.

Yo, que no tampoco tengo mucha experiencia con esto del uso del tenedor y el cuchillo, pero al parecer más que Tsukki al menos, dejé el taco en el plato de losa, y me hice un lío rebanando la tortilla, pero lo logré al cabo de cinco minutos. Pinché de todo un poco con el tenedor, y luego de titubear un momento, lo remojé en el cuenco de la soya.

—Estoy casi seguro que un taco no lleva soya. —Tsukki estaba que vomitaba.

—No la habrían dejado aquí si no se necesita.

—Quizá el letrero sea el adecuado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es claro que esto no es comida mexicana, sino que mekishi… lo que sea.

—Cuando te pones en plan negativo eres de lo más aburrido.

—No estoy en plan negativo —insistió él—. Pero últimamente siento que todo es decepción tras decepción.

Me di cuenta que seguía sin superar lo de Akiteru-kun. No era mi intensión traer a colación complejos que no me incumben, y al final, dejé los cubiertos sobre el cuenco de la soya y junté mis manos.

—Perdón Tsukki.

—No lo hagas.

Tsukki abrió su taco y se comió solo los calamares fritos. No quiere comer _takosu_ por nada del mundo. Yo pienso, que le haría bien comer tacos.

·

·

Al iniciar preparatoria, la brecha que nos separaba a Tsukki y a mí, era de 8 cm, y la camiseta TACOS no me entraba ni en un brazo. Sin embargo, luego de su cita obligatoria con el consejero académico, Tsukki sacó su _bento_ del bolso deportivo y me preguntó si aún conservaba la camiseta. A mí se me escurrió la bolita de carne que sostenía entre mis palillos.

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

—Estaba pensando que hace mucho que no sé de esa camiseta TACOS. Y es evidente que ya no te queda, pero me preguntaba si eres del tipo de persona que se deshace de lo que no es práctico, o de los que guardan y acumulan por los motivos que sean.

—Ya veo, encontraste otro local de comida mexicana.

En estos días en que nos separan 8 cm, la intuición ha desplazado a la estupidez, pero si no es por la reacción de Tsukki, no me hubiese dado cuenta. Las cejas delgadas de Tsukki le llegaron hasta la frente, y sus labios también delgados desaparecieron. De pronto Tsukki ha dejado de ser un gigante, y se complica agarrando los palillos.

—No precisamente —alcanzó a decir y desordenó su cabello—. Escuché a Yachi-san comentarle a Hinata que ella y su madre ordenaron tacos a un _delivery_.

—Ya veo, ¿tacos o _takosu_?

—Ese es el punto. Yachi-san dijo _tacos_.

—Y quieres que le pregunte a Yachi-san información sobre aquel local.

—Uhh… No. No, puedo preguntarle yo.

Pero lo hice yo. Yachi-san anotó el número de teléfono del _delivery_ , en un papel autoadhesivo de color rosa, y con Tsukki agendamos una pijamada para comer tacos.

—No le llames pijamada. ¿Cuántos años tenemos?

—Perdón Tsukki.

Y Tsukki niega con la cabeza pero se ha cansado de replicarme que me detenga con las disculpas. Luego agrega, que quiere ver allí la camiseta TACOS. Una ironía de su parte, si me preguntan.

·

·

Quizá no existan tacos en Japón, solo _takosu_. Los _takosu_ de Yachi-san se parecen mucho más a las fotografías que Tsukki buscó en su teléfono inteligente, pero el que vengan con un frasquito con soya para acompañar, es sin dudas una mala señal. Ambos ignoramos la soya, y Tsukki encendió el monitor. Retransmitían por la NHK una película de Kurosawa.

—Algo de malo tiene comer comida mexicana viendo una película japonesa —comenté.

—Si lo piensas, muchas cosas están mal en este taco.

—Pero se parecen a las fotografías —recordé.

—Sí… sí, tienes razón, se parece.

—Y no le vamos a echar soya

—Pero es una tortilla de harina de arroz —Tsukki se contuvo mucho pero al final no pudo callárselo—. Eso es ya demasiado japonés.

—Quizá esto lo arregle. —Saqué de mi mochila mi camiseta TACOS.

Tsukki ha cambiado con los años, y él lo sabe bien. Ha superado varios de sus complejos con su hermano, y ya no se reprime tanto. Y si quiere reír honestamente, se rie honestamente sin convertirlo en un sarcasmo. Eso no quita que ni él ni yo nos sorprendamos cuando Tsukki, luego de ver cómo le coloco la camiseta TACOS a uno de sus balones de voleibol, se doble por la mitad, se resbale de la silla de la risa, y se ría todavía más.

Yo también me rio, saco mi teléfono inteligente, y todo queda grabado en un video de ocho minutos y doce segundos, más o menos.

·

·

—Perdón Tsukki —me veo obligado a decir, y junto mis manos.

Hinata me pidió el móvil para fotografiar unos documentos de vóley. No sabía que Hinata era de los chismosos, y al encontrar la grabación de Tsukki riendo, se la ha mostrado a todo el equipo. Al entrar en explicaciones, he terminado contando todo el asunto de los tacos, los _takosus_ , y la comida _mekishikana_.

Cuando Tsukki resopla, su flequillo se mueve de un lado a otro. Dice que esta no me la persona.

·

·

Yachi-san sugirió que, si no encuentro los tacos que quiero comer, que entonces haga los míos propios. Me mandó por correo electrónico algunas páginas de recetas, y también algunos canales de videos donde enseñan a preparar tacos caseros. Para entonces, el centro comercial ya no me parecía tan aterrador, y era capaz de hacer mis compras solo. Más por costumbre que por otro motivo, guardé mi camiseta TACOS en la mochila, y compré todos los ingredientes que se necesitan para preparar tacos auténticos… según las recetas escritas en _hiragana,_ y los videos protagonizados por japoneses locos por la cultura sudamericana.

Tsukki no escondió su desconcierto en ningún momento cuando llegó a casa y me vio atrincherado en su cocina, ataviado con el delantal de su madre. Cuando pidió explicaciones a su familia presente, su madre le confesó que ella tampoco lo entendía, pero si alguien se ofrecía a hacer la cena en su lugar, no tiene sentido oponer resistencia.

Le entregué a Tsukki lo más parecido a un taco que hemos visto en nuestras vidas. Sin calamares, sin soya, y en tortilla de maíz. Unos dedos largos asomaron de sus mangas para alzar el taco y dar la primera mordida, pero lo volvió a dejar en el plato, bajó y su cabeza rubia, y esto sí que es inesperado…

—Perdón, Yamaguchi —Tsukki junta sus manos, y nuevamente esa risa suya desprovista de duda y sarcasmo, escapa de sus delgados labios.

No podría explicar por qué lo hice. Tsukki es pequeño, se le escapan las respuestas, y es honesto conmigo. Y yo… yo intento meter la cabeza dentro de mi camiseta TACOS.

—¡Yamaguchi detente!

Pero es demasiado tarde. Con el género ya deteriorado por los años, lo único que logro es rajar las costuras y reducir a trapos mi camiseta TACOS.

* * *

 _ **Notas**_

 _Querida Misossan… para estas fechas, lo mejor será que te cante un no-cumpleaños. Se me cae la cara de la vergüenza. Sé que te gusta lo rating M, lo crudo, y lo sensual. Sin embargo, así como tú te arriesgaste con esa colección que me regalaste, yo me arriesgo y voy a mi aire. Si la señorita lo desea, puede leer entre líneas. Esto no está_ para nada _relacionado con las preguntas sobre tacos del otro día…_

 _En general estoy satisfecha con la adaptación del manga en anime en esta segunda temporada. Sin embargo, ¡TACOS! ¿Cómo pudieron ignorarlo? Es una historia absurda, y lo siento, pero es lo que me ha salido. A tu salud y provecho, nos leemos :D_


End file.
